


School boy

by yeonbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Cute, Fluff, High School, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Nerd Changbin, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Top Felix, bad boy felix, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbins/pseuds/yeonbins
Summary: Felix, the bad boy, is witness of bullies teasing his first love and goes mad.Felix is older than Chanbin in this story. Changlix AU!





	School boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first one-shot! I think bottom Changbin is so underrated and that we need more fluff uwu~
> 
> Anyways, please don't steal my ideas. Thank you ;)

Felix was walking around school to the detention room since his teacher caught him daydreaming about HIM again. Felix was wearing a leather jacket and some ripped jeans while his brown hair was tossed messily to the back. Even like that he still managed to look handsome. Nobody was on the hallways so that meant he could smoke for a bit if he wanted to. He was about to pull out his cigarettes when he heard a small whimper coming from around the corner. The brown-haired boy looked from around the corner and clenched his fist when he saw what was happening before his eyes.

“What’s wrong fairy? Can’t defend yourself? Gosh you are so damn weak and ugly I can’t even look at you”, Jun said as he gave another push to the whimpering and short boy on the floor. Changbin looked down, a tear sliding down his face at the degrading comment. 'I'm sorry', he thought.

Felix had had enough. He couldn't dare watch anymore of that fucking bullshit. His cigarette was long forgotten on the floor now, his black boots stepping on it. The older watch how his first love was pushed around and smashed to the lockers by the members of the modeling club, Yuta, Taeyong, Jun, and Jongin.

'They won't be in that stupid club after I'm done with them', felix said with a smirk on his face. Truth is, he has been crushing on Seo Changbin, the quiet but beautiful, boy and neighbor since middle school. Felix swears his love for the younger was as real as Changbin being beautiful. He would'nt admit it face-to-face, but every Friday night Feilx would watch the younger sleep from the window across from his. Yes, it sounded creepy but he couldn't help it when the other one would sleep with all of his plushies cuddled next to him. It was just a sight incapable to resist.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!?”, Felix asked with his deep voice that for some reason got even deeper when he saw another small tear slide down his first love’s cheek. He wanted to murder everyone who made his beautiful boy cry. He stepped closer to the dicks and asked again but louder and more aggressively. “I asked what the fuck were you doing?! Answer me god dammit or you won’t live to see another day!”, he was furious and he was about to throw hands at them if it weren’t for Changbin whimpering afraid of him now. This made Felix’s eyes soften and without taking his eyes away from the younger boy, who was now like a lost beaten puppy who needed attention and love, he said to the dickless squad, “Leave. And if I ever see you molesting him again, you will remember the taste of my hand lotion”.

The boys ran off and now it was just him and Changbin. Felix squat down and brushed the younger’s hair away from his eyes. “Don’t let your beautiful hair cover your pretty eyes”, he said to Changbin. The latter blushed and then sniffed as his tears were beginning to dry. “T-thank you, F-Felix”, he said shyly and that made Felix smile and sit down next to him. “No problem, I was just saying the truth. You are so beautiful and handsome that it’s hard not to take my eyes off of you. Your pretty eyes are the most attractive ones I’ve seen in my whole life and your hands are the cutest ones”, he says while grabbing one of Changbin’s hands and playing with it. “I meant for helping me", Changbi giggled. Felix grabbed him by the waist and placed him on his lap. He kissed the younger’s nose, “Your nose is the cutest”. He kissed his cheeks, “Your cheeks are so kissable”. Changbin giggled again, blushing and looking down shyly at his hands. Felix all of a sudden kissed his eyes, “Your eyes drive me crazy”. And at last, he kissed his lips, “Your lips just confirm that I am, in fact, in love with you.”

They keep staring at each other eyes until Changbin unexpectedly throws his hands around Felix’s neck and hugs him, burying his face in the latter’s neck. Felix smiles and rubs Changbin’s back while he picks both of them up, making Changbin yelp and wrap his legs around Felix’s waist. Felix lets out a deep laugh that vibrates all over the younger's body making Changbin blush and shiver while still hiding his face on Felix’s neck. Changbin finally looks at Felix and pecks the latter’s lips really fast before hiding his face on Felix’s neck once again. Felix laughs even more which causes Changbin to look at him and pout. Felix’s eyes widen and now he remembers why he fell in love with the older in the first place, Changbin’s cute aegyo. “So will you do me the honor and be my beautiful boyfriend?”, Felix said as he spun around with Changbin still wrapped around him laughing. “Yes! I would love to~”

"You are about to be the happiest boy alive, sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was it! I really hope you liked it and if you did then don't forget to suscribe/follow and leave some kudos 💞  
> Please share, thank you.


End file.
